Project Summary?Next Generation Sequencing Shared Resource The mission of the Next-Generation Sequencing Shared Resource (NGSSR) is to provide Mays Cancer Center (MCC) members with state-of-the-art next generation sequencing technology for detecting and exploring alterations in nucleotide sequence, DNA copy number variation, gene expression differences, chromosome structure variation, chromatin modification and all interactions which are linked to the complexity of phenotypes seen in cancers. The NGSSR, directed by Zhao Lai, Ph.D., has been an MCC Shared Resource since 2012. It is located in 1,000 sq. ft. of space in the Greehey Children?s Cancer Research Institute (GCCRI) building, adjacent to the MCC. Dr. Lai is assisted by technical director Ms. Dawn Garcia. The NGSSR conducts sequence applications for MCC users across all 3 scientific programs. Services include various types of library construction, DNA-seq, RNA-seq, ChIP-seq, small RNA-seq and exomeCap-seq, CRISPR screening, 16S metagenomics, and single cell analysis. In addition, Dr. Lai and the NGSSR team assist users with experimental design and provide educational training to faculty, staff and students. The NGSSR works closely with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR), led by Yidong Chen, Ph.D. (PSP), a bioinformatics expert. The BBSR works with the NGSSR to provide MCC members with computational capabilities that complement the NGSSR?s offerings. The NGSSR is overseen by a Scientific Advisory Committee and the MCC Shared Resource Oversight Committee (SROC). In 2018, the NGSSR was used by 31 peer-reviewed funded MCC members (36% of total usage) and contributed to 12 cancer-related manuscripts in 2018. Since its inception, from 2014 to the middle of 2018, NGSSR has quickly become an essential component in MCC and transformed the genomics research environment for MCC members with a nearly three-fold increase in the number of users and contributions to over 44 cancer-related publications in NEJM, Nature, Cancer Cell, PNAS, and other high-impact peer-reviewed journals. As new tools and reagents are developed (e.g. liquid biopsies) they can be readily implemented in NGS assays. Another exciting area of cancer research is single-cell analysis. The NGSSR will be heavily involved in strategic planning and design of these experiments. The NGSSR has improved efficiency, created a smooth data pipeline incorporating analyses, and acquired new hardware through multiple funding sources to upgrade its equipment. It continues to provide essential cutting-edge, high-quality, and cost-effective services to MCC users across all 3 scientific programs.